


Meeting Pieck

by yourstrulyhjt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/F, Female Reader, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gentle Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, biting kink kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstrulyhjt/pseuds/yourstrulyhjt
Summary: You are a newly graduated Scout, recently recruited to Levi's squad while Eren was in Marley. In one night, Pieck manages to enchant you... and you can't stop thinking about her.
Relationships: Pieck (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Meeting Pieck

“Y/N!” Jean calls out, immediately distracting you from the intense and shameless staring that you and a beautiful black-haired stranger had been engaged in for the last several minutes. You reluctantly part gazes with the woman, as you turn back irritably to face Jean. 

“Jean, I was just staring at the most gorgeous woman. If you interrupted me for nothing other than your inane blatherings about Mikasa, I will decapitate you myself,” you growl. 

“Uh, well…” Jean sighs sheepishly. You roll your eyes and scan the place where the mysterious woman had been looking at you. To your disappointment, the woman had vanished.  _ Unless… _ you catch her cocky expression aimed right at you from behind the alleyway, coincidentally the one next to the building where Levi and the rest of the squad stay. Without an ounce of hesitation, you stride towards her and see her dark eyes scan your body appreciatively.  _ ‘The sun setting really casts an even more lovely shadow on her alluring features,’  _ you think, taking your first good look at this seductress of a woman.

“Can I get a name to scream?” she asks, winking at your flushed face. 

You immediately choke out a “Y/N!” before she wraps her arms around your waist to pull you flush against her ample breasts. You can feel her hot breath dancing around your ears, and your body reacts instantly, pushing yourself eagerly in towards her body.

“Mmm, perhaps you’re the one who needs a name to scream. My name… is Pieck,” she says, soft lips descending upon your neck roughly. The juxtaposition of these two sensations had your body alight with desire. All for this woman, that you had known for approximately 2 seconds. A whimper escapes your lips, and she quickly moves to swallow the noise, kissing you soundly. Lost in your own head, you briefly note that the kiss was easily the best one you had ever received in your 19 years of living. You eagerly return her enthusiasm, kissing her back, and moving down to gently bite all over her neck. 

“Don’t bite too hard, I bruise easily,” Pieck breathes out, her hands grabbing onto your waist tightly. You nod against her and after giving yourself another few seconds to ravish her neck, you return to kiss her impossibly plump lips. She untangles her fingers from your dark hair and takes your chin tenderly, her eyes boring into yours. “Is there a more comfortable place other than against this dirty wall?” she asks, surprising you with her gentle strength as she pins you against the wall with ease.

“Luckily for us, we are practically right next to my room,” I smirk, taking her hand and guiding her through the door. As soon as you lock the door behind you, Pieck is stalking towards you,  **oh so confidently,** and kisses you heatedly before pushing you down onto the bed. ‘ _ Could you orgasm through kissing alone?’  _ you think to yourself, closing your eyes to welcome the arousal flowing through your body. She grins, as if hearing your internal thoughts and begins to drop her hands to remove your shirt. “Thank fucking god, I’m off duty today. All the straps on the Survey Corps uniform are a huge turn-off,” you muse out loud. Pieck laughs, and her hands brush over your breasts, two nimble fingers pinching your right nipple and then the left. Your hips cant up minutely and Pieck looks over at you in mild amusement. 

“You’re either awfully sensitive, or I’m just that good,” she leers at you pleasantly. You shake your head to hide your grin, and she returns your smile before her hot mouth covers your nipple. You moan again, as she lavishes your nipples with attention, releasing each one with an audible pop. Somewhere along the line, you imagine you shouted out an incoherent “oh my god!” because Pieck suddenly halts her ministrations. 

“My name’s Pieck remember!” she chides, taking your right nipple into her teeth and biting down. Biting is one of your favorite things about sex and you wonder if Pieck had somehow known this beforehand because, at this point, you can already feel the wetness accumulating underneath your panties. Slickness is sliding slowly down your thighs and you are acutely aware that Pieck has noticed, a wicked look crossing her features. “Or perhaps, I am God,” a teasing, seductive lilt entered her voice and you can feel your body reacting to her voice alone. You are far from a virgin, having fooled around with a few of the Survey Corps boys and even a single drunken tryst with Mikasa, who had been lamenting her misfortune of Eren leaving for Marley. But this woman was setting each of your nerves on fire and the pair of you hadn’t even done anything aside from brief foreplay. 

“What do you want?” Pieck purrs, lowering her face to be level with your hips, her fingertips caressing the outside of your panties. She slowly removes them, exposing your wetness to the cold air. You bite your lips to muffle your moan and pull her up for a final kiss.

“I need you to fuck me,” you groan, as she releases herself from your grip and settles between your legs. She casts a pleased look at the wetness and extends her tongue but stops to see your impatient expression. 

“Look at me,” Pieck demands, and you look down at her, her tongue poised at your entrance, her dark eyes hooded with arousal staring into you. Your body reacts to the visual imagery, and your hips jump up uncontrollably towards her waiting mouth. She smirks as if she is aware that she is  _ absolutely breaking you. _ While all your past experiences in sex had all been hesitant, gentle touching, you can say with absolute certainty that Pieck will be the best you will  _ ever _ have. She has the perfect combination of delicacy around your clit, while being almost brutal when her tongue dips lower and inside of you. She flattens her tongue against your pussy and after a few moments of her licking you everywhere, you’ve begun chanting her name as if it’s a prayer. The scorching heat is building in your lower limbs and you almost want to protest at how short of a time you are lasting, but Pieck is the one who pulls away from you reluctantly. 

“Why’d you stop?” you whine, on the verge of lowering your fingers to finish off the job yourself. 

“I don’t do half jobs.” Your retort dies on the edge of your tongue as Pieck continues, “You’ll forget how to walk by the time I’m done with you,” You gulp, somehow being unbelievably even more turned on than you were a few minutes ago. She smirks at your expression and settles down again between your thighs that are noticeably quivering. “I’ll take real good care of you,” she promises, reattaching her fiendishly hot mouth to your pussy. You inhale sharply, as she takes your clit in between her lips and  _ bites.  _

“Fuck!” you scream, your hips lifting off the bed instinctively. You catch Pieck grin victoriously, but all coherent thoughts flee your mind the moment that she enters you with two insistent fingers. She almost looks affected too. You see her eyes close and she hisses in pleasure, enjoying feeling the way that your walls tighten around her. She eases you in gently, rocking her two fingers back and forth, and looking up at you periodically to gauge your comfort. After a few moments of her pumping at a reasonably slow pace, you decide that you  _ need more. _ “Pieck, harder,” your voice turns into a whine, as she instantly adjusts and  _ oh heavens.  _ Her fingers are painstakingly deep inside of you and she somehow manages to hit your sweet spot with every thrust. The feeling of her fingers pounding into you, in tandem with the intensity at which she is suckling your clit is purely euphoric. 

“Wanna know a secret?” Pieck asks you suddenly, her voice silky. You cry even louder in response, unable to formulate any rational thoughts, aside from the unadulterated moans coming from your mouth. You barely detect her whisper of ”my last name is Finger,” when your body begins tensing up, your hips erratically pushing into her fingers, and at last, your orgasm hits you tumultuously. Waves of ecstasy wash over you, and Pieck seems to be extending your pleasure with her devious fingers. Your body is humming quietly in content, you want nothing more than to melt into Pieck’s warm and inviting body, but she shows no sign of letting you up. Her left-hand traps your hips down, keeping you flush against the bed. You gasp, and with anticipation, you watch as, at last, she ceases her merciless assault on your pussy. Her lips come up to aggressively meet your own, and for a brief moment, you are sufficiently distracted by her velvety lips. Pieck’s fingers return to cup your vagina, and instead of the two fingers that had been inside of you, she switches to her left hand. Her index and middle fingers from her right hand are coated in slickness, and she raises it to your parted lips. “Is this okay?” she asks, with you easily being able to detect a nervous inflection in her tone. Instead of replying, you eagerly take her fingers into your mouth, sucking slowly on each finger, and look up into her dark eyes saucily. Pieck begins to groan at the sight, ‘ _ this woman is clearly a visual learner,’  _ you think, feeling her wetness begin to seep all over your thighs as she grinds into you. 

“Will you let me take care of this?” you ask boldly, your hands pointing towards the mess that Pieck had left on your legs. Pieck’s eyes flashed indignantly. 

“Not yet. If you can still walk, I wasn’t good enough,” Pieck says haughtily, returning her left hand to the center of your thighs. You are still positively dripping, so Pieck is able to dip two fingers in with ease. What you aren’t expecting is her slipping her ring finger inside after a split second of hesitation. You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to regulate your breathing, as Pieck stills her fingers within you, allowing you this short time. After some seconds of her gently placing kisses onto your neck, you nod, encouraging her to keep moving. Pieck instantly begins moving feverishly into you, setting a rough rhythm that has you squirming forward to meet her thrusts. Her three fingers continue curling into you, drawing out your screams that become higher pitched following each thrust. You were never going to last that long, being entirely overstimulated from the intensity of your previous orgasm, along with the number Pieck was doing on you at this very moment. Again, Pieck seemed determined to draw out this orgasm for as long as possible. Without warning, your hips buck into her unyielding fingers and you fall into your second full body orgasm of the evening. Your toes are curling, and your thighs and calves are burning painfully from the effort of keeping your body from literally dropping dead.

And to your disbelief, Pieck is hounding you for one final orgasm. “I know you have one more in there,” she spurs you on, her fingers shallowly pushing into your pussy, as she drops a multitude of bite marks over your neck and breasts. 

“I don’t think I can,” you breathe out weakly. Pieck bestows a burning kiss upon your panting lips and shakes her head in refusal. Both of you look down to see your wetness dripping all over her fingers and onto the bedsheets. Pieck sends you the filthiest look of the night. 

“You will.” The hunger in her voice is unrestrained, as she plunges down to become reacquainted with your lower lips. A sob tears from you the instant that Pieck’s hot tongue focuses on your clit. She eats you out with ardor, zoning in on every slight action that you react favorably towards. You groan, as her hands reach up to grasp your breasts tenderly and pinch both nipples at random intervals. You are moaning her name frantically, without any type of restraint, as Pieck works her tongue up and down the entirety of your pussy. In the final moments, she wraps her lips around your clit and just barely grazes her teeth against it. __ That’s enough for you, as you explode all over her mouth instantly. Your final orgasm sweeps throughout your entire body, your stomach muscles tighten, and you scream yourself hoarse. Pieck’s tongue soothes you throughout the aftershocks of your orgasm, and with that, you allow yourself to drop into her side happily. The last thing you remember from that night is Pieck sitting up with a self-satisfied grin and watching you fall in and out of sleep. 

The next morning, you wake up in an empty bed. Greeted by nothing other than Mikasa snoring quietly on the bed next to you. You can still feel Pieck's fingers ghosting over your entire body and you sigh forlornly. You couldn't help but yearn to return the favor to the woman who had treated you so tenderly last night. 

* * *

*The next few lines are a very minor spoiler for anime-onlys, just an FYI! *

You feel a familiar gaze burning into the back of your neck and you turn around hesitantly. Squinting, you spot Pieck on a roof, holding a young girl's hand... while facing Eren heatedly. _'Huh?_ ' you think to yourself, before walking closer to take a better look. Pieck catches your eyes and smiles sorrowfully at your confused expression before the Jaw Titan bursts through the building. Within seconds, you see Pieck suddenly transform into the Cart Titan and crawl away with the young girl in tow. Your jaw drops and panic sets in. 

You see Jean's ash-brown hair bobbing around in the crowd and you grab his shoulder roughly to get his attention. "Jean! The Cart Titan fucked me last night!" you exclaim, waving your hands in the direction of where Pieck had transformed. He looks at you in disbelief, but then his eyes widen. 

"Huh?? That black-haired woman you were making sex eyes at last night was the Cart Titan?" he asks, making the connection quickly.

"Jean, we had actual sex last night, while she was in _human form,_ and it was mind-blowingly good!" you exclaim, a dreamy expression filtering over your face. Jean rolls his eyes at you playfully and walks away, leaving you to your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Brief one shot here! I don't see a lot of Pieck appreciation around, so here's some Pieck/Female Reader goodness ;)   
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
